


I'm not your Sugar Daddy, Stiles.

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Steter Week 2018, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: The one where Stiles takes what a classmate says to heart, and Peter disagrees.





	I'm not your Sugar Daddy, Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER NINE HUNDRED WORDS PEOPLE! WOO!  
> (Or the one in which Bunny continues to try and write things of under a thousand words for Steter Week)

 

“Peter, why didn’t you tell me you’re my Sugar Daddy?” Stiles demands as soon as Peter answers his phone.

“I’m not your Sugar Daddy, Stiles.”

“You totally are. I was telling one of the guys in my class about you and when I told him that you paid my rent he said ‘g _ood job on the sugar daddy,_ ’ and then when I started thinking about it, I realized he was right. You pay for everything for me, and we fuck like bunnies every time you’re in town.”

Peter sighs. “Stiles, there are so many things wrong with that statement, I don’t even know where to start. But I can’t discuss it right now. We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Stiles says, and Peter actually cringes a little.

“Stiles –“ he starts, but the line goes dead as Stiles hangs up. Peter stares at the phone in his hand for a minute, shakes his head, and grabs his car keys. Him and Stiles are going to have to talk about this, face to face.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles gets home to his small apartment just off campus, he's delighted to find Peter there waiting for him, one arm casually draped across the back of the couch, ankles crossed. “Hello, baby,” he says, as Stiles leans in for a kiss. One kiss turns into another, and another, and Stiles is just getting into it when Peter pulls back and easily lifts Stiles off where he’s settled in his lap, placing him next to him. “Lovely as this is, baby, it’s not why I’m here and you know it.”

Stiles sighs, and says, “Yeah, I figured.”

Peter turns to face him, and he looks…hurt. “Stiles, do you really believe what your idiotic friend said about us?”

Stiles hesitates. He doesn’t like to think that it’s true but - “He kinda has a point. Like, you pay the rent on this place.”

“Because the college dorm was filthy and noisy, and you were miserable and your grades were slipping. I know you need somewhere quiet to study, and your own space. That room mate of yours was really quite dreadful.”

“I guess. But you send me an allowance, Peter.”

Peter puts a hand under Stiles’ jaw and lifts his face so he’s not looking at the floor, but at Peter instead. “Sweet boy, I send you an allowance because I know what a Sheriff earns, and so do you. I know that you won’t ask him for help, but I don’t want you living on ramen again.”

“That was one week!” Stiles protests. Peter looks at him steadily and he wilts a little under his gaze. “Okay, maybe two weeks.” Peter says nothing, just arches a brow. “It was a month, tops, I promise.”

“Stiles, you had a jar of mustard and three slices of cheese in the fridge, and eight packets of ramen in your cupboard. You needed help.”

Stiles has to admit, Peter has a point. Things were getting a little desperate for a while there. “But, you turn up like this and expect me to sleep with you,” he points out.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Stiles, I was sleeping with you before you left for college. You came on to me, if I remember correctly.”

Stiles grins at the memory of Peter’s face when he’d backed him up against the jeep and kissed him, and the way Peter had been all fangs and growls and flashing eyes as they drove back to his place. “I did, didn’t I. But I mean, how could I resist, with those eyes? And that ass?” He sighs happily, thinking about Peter’s ass.

Peter continues, “I have nothing against the idea of someone having a Sugar Daddy, Stiles. But I’d like to think you’re with me because you want to be, not because you need me to make ends meet. And if we _were_ in that sort of arrangement, I hope you realize that I’d at least discuss it with you first.”

Stiles thinks about it for a minute, before nodding. Peter’s right.

Peter nudges him, getting his attention. “Sweetheart, I’m not helping you because I want anything in return. I’m helping because I can, and I like to take good care of what’s mine. And you are mine, aren’t you baby?”

Stiles relaxes against Peter’s side, snuggling in and getting comfy . “Yeah, I guess.” He tilts his head back, looking up at Peter. “I like being yours.”

“And I like being yours, sweetheart.” Peter moves suddenly, and Stiles finds himself flat on his back with Peter looming over him, grinning wickedly. Peter leans down and kisses him thoroughly, before murmuring,” You know, the other thing that offends me just a little, is that you’d ever assume I couldn’t get someone into my bed without paying them. I mean, I managed to get you there with just my charm and good looks.”

Stiles grins up at him. “You forgot your massive dick.”

“Oh no baby, I haven’t forgotten my massive dick. And now that I’m here, I thought I’d stay a few days, and make sure you don’t forget it either.”

Stiles drapes his arms around Peter’s neck. “Promise?”

 

 

 


End file.
